


The One Time Martin Was Paid.

by ThreePipePr0blem (orphan_account)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Pre-MJN, Security Guard, Sherlock Xover... sort of., tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThreePipePr0blem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin recalls the job before MJN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Martin Was Paid.

**Author's Note:**

> It was something silly that I came up with because of tumblr.

  


“Wait, you’re telling me that you were employed as something else before a pilot, Skip?” Martin frowned slightly, he could easily remember the days he wasn’t a pilot and all the extra money he had to earn just to pay for his tuition. 

“I was. I was a security guard for a long time.” 

“Really Skip?! That sounds so cool! Where did you work?” 

“At the Hickman Gallery in London, it wasn’t much but… it paid alright.” A pregant silence hung over the portacabin. 

“Skip, mum doesn’t pay you… would you ever go back?” 

“And miss out on flying? Never.”


End file.
